


You're the Minnie to My Mickey // One Shot

by Larrys_Fairy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Awkward!Luke, Cute, Disneyland, Lashton - Freeform, Llamas, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_Fairy/pseuds/Larrys_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton's 1 year anniversary is coming up and Luke wants to do something special. He calls one of his best friends who promises to help as long as Luke can 'grow a pair and tell your boyfriend how you feel.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Minnie to My Mickey // One Shot

**Third Person**

"Hey, Luke?" Ashton calls from the kitchen, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, Ash?" Luke calls back, putting his phone down.

"Can you come here?" Ashton asks, crossing his arms. Luke gets of his place on the couch, making his way to the kitchen of his and Luke's shared apartment. They've been dating for almost a year now and things have been going great. They moved in together a couple months back, right after Luke turned eighteen. Luke couldn't get out of his parent's house fast enough. He was ready to be independent. And what better way than to move in with your boyfriend right? They've had their spats, but nothing too bad. The only thing they really fight about is when one of them leaves food out.

"What's wrong, Ashton?" Luke asks, walking into the kitchen, seeing the upset look on Ashton's face.

"I can't reach the box of cookies." Ashton pouts, Luke looking up to the cabinet that just out of the shorter boys' reach.

"You're adorable. Here ya go, cutie." Luke laughs, handing the box to Ashton.

"I hate how I'm too short to reach the damn cookies in my own damn kitchen. It's not fair. Why do you get to be the tall one?" Ashton whines, eating a cookie.

"I get to be the tall one because you're cute when you pout. And then I get to kiss the pout of your face," Luke leans down, pecking Ashton's lips.

"Like that."

"But the older one should be taller. It's like the rule of boyfriendism." Ashton complains, mouth full of cookie bits.

"I thought that one went for topping as well?" Luke teases, Ashton blushing deep.

"W-well-" Ashton starts, nervously.

"'Well' nothing. That rule does not apply to us. We're different." Luke smiles, wrapping his arms around Ashton's waist. Ashton looks up at his boyfriend, giving him 'the face.' And Luke does it right back. See, neither of them have said 'I love you,' both being too shy to say it. But they know the other thinks it and shows it. So they just give each other 'the look.' Luke cups Ashton's cheeks, rubbing his thumbs across the smooth skin. Sometimes it hits him really hard that he really does love this bandana wearing boy with all his heart. You know that feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster or in a car and you go over and down a hill? Well magnify that by ten and you've got what Luke's feeling. And sometimes Ashton stares at Luke and wonders how he got so lucky. He traces all the little lines and curves on the younger's face when he's sleeping. He kisses all around his face and neck, Luke always waking up and kissing Ashton with love. Once Luke snaps out of his admiration state, he leans down, kissing the older with all he's got to give. Ashton sighs into the kiss, his heart fluttering. Luke always knows how to make him melt. Even when he's not trying. It's just something about being hugged or kissed or touched by Luke that just makes you feel so ecstatic. So alive, but yet, so calm, so comforted. It's amazing.

"Just stop putting the cookies so high." Ashton says, once they pull away.

"But then we won't get to do what we just did." Luke laughs, Ashton gasping.

"You've been doing it on purpose!" Ashton pulls away from him, Luke laughing harder.

"You're so cute when you're pouting! C'mon." Luke's face turns red, Ashton glaring.

"You're mean." Ashton pouts, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry." Luke says, insincerely. Luke tries to hug the upset boy, him turning his back.

"Go away." Ashton huffs, crossing his arms.

"Aw come on." Luke tickles Ashton's side, getting his arm thrown away.

"No." Ashton protests, keeping his back turned.

"It was just a joke." Luke tries again, but has no luck.

"Just leave me alone." Ashton says again, Luke's brain clicking. It's one of those moments where in cartoons, the little light bulb sings on top of their head.

"Please." Luke whispers in Ashton's ear, sucking on his neck a bit. Ashton lets out a very small, very quiet, moan slip but Luke hears it.

"How have I dealt with you for almost a year? You are very annoying." Ashton huffs, turning around to a smirking Luke.

"It's because I am the most adorable person you have ever met." Luke says, smiling, Ashton just staring with a blank face.

"Yeah." Ashton gives in, falling into Luke's embrace again. And, yeah, this is what they do almost every day. But it's how they love. And they love just a little bit different.

~

Luke watches as Ashton sleeps, lightly running a thumb across his cheek. He just loves the way Ashton looks while he's sleeping; so peaceful and gentle. He looks as if you poked him too hard, he'd break. Kind of like when Ashton broke his drums. Luke loves the way Ashton feels pressed against him, his head on his chest, all cuddled up. He loves the way their bodies fit together perfectly. It's like they were perfectly crafted for each other. Like they're meant to be together forever. Luke thinks about when he first asked Ashton out. He was so nervous and awkward. I'm sure he looked like a complete idiot, but that's what Ashton loved about the whole thing.

_Luke walks up to Ashton's door, debating on whether or not he should do this. He's finally decided to ask his best friend out. He's liked him for a while now. He discovered these new found feelings when he innocently walked into Ashton's garage, seeing him bang on his drums, shirtless. Poor Luke almost fainted._

_"Come on, Luke. Don't be a girl. You don't even like girls." Luke says to himself, holding onto the bouquet of roses he bought just for Ashton. Actually, he grew the roses and told himself that when they were done, he'd finally ask Ashton out. He thinks he should've burned that bush. Luke hastily knocks on the front door, gulping. He panics, taking a few steps back. He decides to make a run for it, but doesn't have the time when the door opens to a bandana wearing Ashton, who smiles at the sight of Luke. The taller hides the flowers behind his back, faking a large grin. He's so nervous. More nervous than when he had to explain to his mother why he had orgasm stains on his bed sheets._

_"Hey, Luke! What're you doing here?" Ashton smiles, brightly, happy that Luke came over. He was having a slow day and Luke always knows how to have fun._

_"I-um-you-we-me-date-fuck-um-here." Luke stutters, shoving the roses in Ashton's face. The older laughs, taking the flowers, happily._

_"Hey! These are from your mum's garden! I can tell!" Ashton points out, Luke smiling at the fact that Ashton noticed._

_"Um, Ash, I've got to, uh, ask you, um, a question." Luke fumbles with his fingers, trying desperately to pull himself together._

_"Alrighty. Spill it then blonde." Ashton ushers for him to go on, Luke feeling his heart pound out of his chest. I mean he's about to ask out ASHTON IRWIN. He feels like he can't breathe, the nonexistent walls around him closing in only in his mind._

_"W-would you like to-maybe-um go...invest in a llama farm with me?" Luke asks, mentally slapping himself in the face, because what the fuck? Llama's?_

_"W-what?" Ashton bursts out laughing, Luke feeling his cheeks heat up._

_"I heard they're doing well this year." Luke continues, wanting to shove a cactus up his own ass, because, literally. Come on._

_"What the hell are you getting at, Hemmings?" Ashton asks, laughing harder._

_"Look, Ashton, I-I'm trying to a-ask you if you w-would like t-to g-g-g-go o-out...w-with m-me." Luke stutters out, face a deep red color._

_"Say what?" Ashton asks, all laughing stopped. "I know that you probably don't like me, and you like girls and you hate me now and want to punch me in the face and now I'll just be alone forever and probably lose my job and have to suck Calum's dick for money and-" Ashton hushes Luke's rambling with a kiss._

_Luke squeaks in surprise, Ashton gripping the back of Luke's neck, deepening the kiss. Luke finally realized he should kiss back, so he does. And he savors it all; the taste of Ashton's mouth, the shape of his lips, his gentle but forceful touch. It's all he's ever wanted._

_"You know, you're a real idiot. And you suck at talking to people. But I love that. So, yes, I would love to go out with you." And that's how it started._

~

Luke laughs at himself. Because honestly, llama's? He's just really glad Ashton said yes. He remembers the first date and how he was even more nervous than before. He ended up spilling soda of Ashton and tripping on the way to the car. Twice. But even after all that, Ashton still stayed. Luke wonders why. It's almost been a year. Luke wants to do something special. It can't be something too simple. They're not a simple couple. Luke thinks hard for a minute or two before he gets the best idea. He feels Ashton move in his arms, so he looks down. His eyes flutter open, Luke smiling at him.

"Hi." Ashton says, snuggling closer into Luke's chest.

"Good morning, baby." Luke says, making Ashton's heart flutter. No matter how many times Luke calls him 'baby' it's always like the first time. Ashton rolls over, straddling Luke's waist.

"What do you wanna do today?" Ashton asks, locking his and Luke's fingers together.

"Can we make pancakes, build a fort, cuddle, and watch SpongeBob?" Luke asks, Ashton grinning wildly.

"Yes! I can finally break out my entire SpongeBob episode box set!" Ashton shouts, Luke smiling fondly. Ashton notices, leaning down, pressing a sweet kiss to Luke's lips. The younger wraps his arms around Ashton's waist, pulling him closer. He flips them over so now he's on top. He tickles Ashton's side, hearing him giggle. It's such a beautiful sound. They pull apart, Luke filled with so much admiration he feels as if he'll burst.

"I-" He starts, cutting himself off. He thought he could say it, but he can't. He's just too shy. "I should probably go start the pancakes now." He covers up, getting off Ashton, walking to the kitchen. Ashton sits, disappointed.

"Maybe some day." He sighs, getting out of bed. He stretches, yawning. He walks into the kitchen, seeing Luke mixing pancake batter, doing a really dumb, awkward dance that screams 'Luke Hemmings.' Ashton laughs, Luke slowly turning around, an embarrassed grin on his face, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there." Luke laughs, cheeks lighting up.

"I think we should date." Ashton says, using a fake accent, copying a funny PewDiePie video they saw last night.

"As you can see, I have great experience in cleaning, and uh, murdering people." They both say at the same time, laughing.

"I wanna marry Felix." Ashton says, mockingly staring up, pretending to daydream. "Hey!" Luke smacks his arm, pouting.

"Sorry, babe. Only joking." Ashton smiles, kissing Luke, sweetly.

"You better be. I'm prepared to kick Swedish ass." Luke points a spoon at Ashton, making him laugh.

"Yeah, and Marzia is prepared to kick Australian ass." Ashton laughs harder, making Luke roll his eyes.

"You're dumb." Luke rolls his eye, but smiles, fondly, at his boyfriend.

~

"Luke, you make the best pancakes ever!" Ashton moans, taking the last bite of his breakfast.

"Thanks." Luke smiles, laughing.

"Can we watch SpongeBob now?" Ashton asks, looking like an overly excited 10-year-old.

"Sure." Luke grins, putting their empty plates in the sink.

"Yas!" Ashton shouts, jumping up.

"But we have to build the fort first." Luke grabs the blankets, walking out to the living room. They start to build the fort, laughing uncontrollably, failing constantly. Fortunately, by a miracle, they finally get the fort set up. They grab every single pillow they own, stuffing it in their little space. Ashton gets up, placing the DVD to the very first season of SpongeBob. He crawls back over to Luke, who's got his arms wide open for Ashton to fall into. And he does. They both giggle, Luke pressing play with the remote.

"This episode is iconic." Ashton says, fake wiping a tear from under his eyes.

"So, so, beautiful." Luke plays along, fake blowing his nose in a tissue.

"I think this is why we weren't cool people in school." Ashton laughs, tangling his legs with Luke.

"Yeah." Luke chuckles, pressing a kiss to Ashton's temple, the older smiling and placing a kiss on Luke's cheek.

 _I wish I could say it_ , Luke thinks.

 _I wish I could say it,_ Ashton thinks.

~

Halfway into the second season, Ashton falls asleep to the sound of a high-pitched laugh. Luke still doesn't understand how he managed to do that. He takes this as a perfect opportunity to make the phone call. He carefully slides Ashton off of him, the smaller boy immediately cuddling into a pillow.

"Felix, get that fucking vacuum away from me." Ashton mumbles in his sleep, making Luke hold back a giant clap of laughter, his face going red. He runs to the bedroom, closing the door, letting out a giant bark of laughter, having to hold onto something so he won't fall. He shakes his head, calming down. He pulls out his phone, dialing a number he hasn't in a while. It rings for a while, Luke biting his lip. It's not long before the cheery boys' voice rings through the phone.

"Pink speaker boy! Long time no talk, buddy!" He exclaims, making Luke laugh. He won't let that go.

"Hey, Jc. So, remember back when you had that thing for me? But I didn't want to use it yet?" Luke asks, nervously playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"Of course. Still got it." Jc says, making Luke smile.

"Well, I think I'm ready to use it." Luke says, almost giggling at what he's about to do.

"No problem!" Jc shouts, making Luke let out a squeal. A very manly squeal though. Totally.

"Yes!" Luke fist pumps the air, but is stopped by Jc on the other line.

"On one condition though." He says, making Luke scrunch his eyebrows together.

"What?" Luke asks.

"You've got to say those words to Ashton." He answers, making Luke gulp.

"But-" Luke starts, cheeks heating.

"Nope. The only butt allowed near your mouth is Ashton's. So, do we have a deal?" Luke bites his lip, thinking hard. He most definitely loves Ashton. He's just too shy to say anything. But it's time. He's ready.

"A-alright. We've got a deal." Luke breathes, trying to make his heart stop beating at such fast rate.

"Yes! I will take care of everything for you. Just tell me when you plan on going." Jc says, grinning from where he is. He's always been sort of a giant Lashton shipper. A proper fangirl, you might think.

"Well, our anniversary is in...five days. So, I guess...five days." Luke says, looking over at his night stand, smiling at the picture of when he and Ashton had just become friends, when Luke's hair was flat and Ashton had fringe. He remembers it all too well. And he's just filled with so much love and admiration that he accidentally lets a small tear fall. It's a happy tear.

"Oh my god you're doing romantic shit!" Jc shouts, making Luke laugh.

"Is that really surprising for me?" Luke asks, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Just don't do that really fucking awkward thing where you like mess everything up. It's weird. You're weird." Jc says, laughing.

"You're very lucky you don't live in Australia because I'd kick your ass." Luke says, making Jc laugh even harder.

"The hell are you gonna do? Awkward turtle me to death?" He laughs again, making Luke pout.

"Whatever. I have to go. Ashton'll freak if he wakes up alone." Luke says, peeking his head outside of the door, seeing if Ashton's awake.

"Alright. I'll talk to ya later, Hemmings." Jc says, making Luke scoff.

"Bye, mate. Love you, bro." He says, biting his lip.

"It's Ashton you should be saying that to, you ass! Love you too, though." He says, both of them hanging up. Luke smiles at himself, giggling a little. He can't believe he's going to do this. He walks out of the room, freezing when he sees a sleepy Ashton standing there, pouting.

"You left me." Ashton sniffles, holding a small little koala that Luke got him for his birthday.

"I'm sorry. I had to make a phone call. I didn't want to wake you, baby." Luke says, wrapping his boyfriend in his arms. Ashton rests his head on Luke's chest. He pulls away, Luke pouting. He places a sweet kiss on his lips, making the pout go away.

"C'mon. S'cuddle time." Ashton drags Luke back out to their fort, which they named 'The Lashton Club.' They plop down on the pillows, giggling when they spring back up. Luke looks down at Ashton, feeling those special three words on the tip of his tongue, but can't find the strength to say them.

"You're cute." Luke says, tickling Ashton's side.

"You're cute." Ashton says, rubbing noses with Luke.

Five days.

Luke has five days.

~

"Ash! Ash! Wake up! Get up! You gotta get up right now! Like, right now!" Luke shouts, sitting on top of Ashton. It's the day before their anniversary and they've got a flight to catch. But, of course, Ashton doesn't know that.

"What? Why? What's going on? And why are you sitting on me?" Ashton asks, sleepily, rubbing his tired eyes.

"We're going on an adventure!" Luke shouts, somewhat child-like, making Ashton smile.

"Today?" Ashton asks, confused. Their anniversary is tomorrow. Why is Luke doing this today?

"Yes, today! We have to get there today, so we can have fun tomorrow!" Luke rolls off of Ashton, pulling out the suitcases he secretly packed last night. Ashton's eyes widen a bit then he laughs because Luke's grinning and looks so excited. It's cute. Luke grabs Ashton's arm, dragging him out of the bed. Luke pushes clothes in his arms, shoving him in the direction of the bathroom. He slams the door shut, before popping his head back in. "Oh, and good morning by the way."

"What did I get myself into when I met him?" Ashton shakes his head, smiling. He jumps in the shower, quickly washing his body and hair. When he gets out he sees that Luke picked out the outfit that he absolutely hates. But Luke loves it. He still doesn't understand why. It's this really old jumper that he's had for ages, and the pair of jeans that he thinks that his butt look too big. He groans, making a mental note to smack Luke later. He slips the, in his mind, horrid outfit, walking out of the bathroom to see Luke standing at the front door, bags by his feet. Before he walks over there, he runs to their room, grabbing a small box that he's been hiding for a while. He also grabs a bandana to cover it, walking back to Luke, placing it in the bag.

"You look flawless." Luke greets him with a kiss, making him pout.

"I look like a potato." Ashton says, crossing his arms.

"You do not." Luke reassures, handing Ashton a pair of shoes.

"And where exactly are we going that involves this much baggage?" Ashton asks, slipping on the shoes.

"It's a surprise." Luke winks, making Ashton roll his eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Luke. You know I hate surprises." Ashton whines, grabbing Luke's arms, poking out his bottom lip.

"You're just gonna have to wait this one out, babe. Sorry." Luke smiles, grabbing the keys. He and Ashton walk out of the house, Luke locking the door behind them.

"Just like a little hint?" Ashton asks, as they walk to the car.

"Nope." Luke says, shaking his head.

"What about it's location?" Ashton asks, hopeful, as they're driving.

"Nope." Luke says with a straight face, ignoring Ashton's plea's.

"Okay, what's the first and last letter of it's name?" Ashton asks, as they pull into the parking lot of the airport.

"Not happening." Luke says, grabbing their baggage from the trunk of their car.

"Who founded it?" Ashton asks, pulling every question he can from his eager to know mind, as they head to the check in counter.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Luke sighs, Ashton perking up.

"Really?" Ashton almost squeals, grinning.

"No." Luke laughs, Ashton groaning. They make it to the gate to the plane, Ashton constantly trying to get Luke to cave.

"Can you at least tell me if it's in the country?" Ashton asks, growing tired from asking so much.

"I can. But the question is, will I?" Luke smirks, Ashton giving up.

"You suck." Ashton pouts, standing with Luke when the plane starts to board.

"Quite well, if I might add." Luke wiggles his eyebrows, making Ashton blush.

"Lucas!" Ashton shrieks, all forms of embarrassment filling him. They hand the lady at the front their tickets and head to their seats. Ashton's eyes widen when he sees they're in first class.

"Luke, this is first class."

"I know." Luke says, sitting down, Ashton joining him.

"How are we in first class?" He asks, carefully looking around at the other business people filling the seats around them.

"I've got connections." Luke smirks, kind of surprised himself. He knew Jc was taking care of this, but he didn't know it was going to be this. He silently thanks his American friend.

"Who? You're too awkward to meet friends." Ashton furrows his eyebrows, Luke pouting.

"Shut up." He says, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder. He links their fingers together, smiling softly.

"How long is this flight?" Ashton asks, cuddling a bit into Luke, getting strange looks from the people around them. They really don't care though.

"Seventeen hours." Luke answers, frowning at the words. It's a really long time.

"Wow." Ashton says, yawning. He's still a bit tired from being woken up so early.

"You still tired?" Luke asks, playing with a stray hair of Ashton's.

"Mhm." Ashton nods, yawning again. Luke pecks his lips and he hears, a grimace from in front of them. They turn to see a middle aged woman sending glares their way.

"Excuse me, there are people here who are on business, so could you go be fags somewhere else?" She spits, something sassy about to come out of Ashton's mouth when they hear another voice.

"Mum, literally shut the hell up. They love each other and it is perfectly fine for them to show it. You know, like the way you do to your stash of chocolates and sex toys?" A girl in her teens says, making the woman's face heat up and the girl smile and wave at the boys. The boys smile back, liking the way she stood up to her mother. It was a bit rude, but she was nice. Needless to say, the woman is quiet for the rest of the flight.

~

When the plane finally lands they're so tired. Ashton's leaning on Luke, and Luke's leaning on Ashton. They're beat to say the least. The wait for their bags seems like forever, but it's not. Eventually, they do make it out of the airport, finding that Jc had managed to get them a private driver to take them to their hotel. And Luke really loves that guy.

"Luke, this is so cool." Ashton says, excitedly, looking at all the city lights that they pass by.

"How long will you boys be here?" The driver asks, seeming to be about their age.

"A week." Luke answers, making Ashton smile.

"You guys boyfriends?" The driver, Ricky, asks. They look hesitant for a while, but Luke slowly answers.

"Yeah. We are." Luke says, Ashton starting to worry they'll be judged.

"Don't be so nervous. I like gays. See 'em all the time. You guys are cute together, so I had to ask." Ricky smiles, the boys sighing in relief.

"Thanks." They both say at the same time, giggling.

"Otp," Ricky silently whispers, hoping nobody can hear, but they did. And they think it's funny, so they laugh a little bit more. "We're here."

"Thanks, Ricky." Luke says, grabbing their bags so Ricky doesn't have to. They start to walk in the direction of the hotel when Ricky calls Luke back.

"Luke!" He whisper-shouts, Luke slowly walking back to the car.

"Yeah?" He asks, cautiously, not knowing if this Ricky guy is like some psycho killer or not.

"Jc told me to give these to you," He hands Luke a white envelope.

"They're the tickets to the park, and wristbands for the week."

"You knew who we were?!" Luke asks, shocked, because he literally thought this guy was clueless.

"Duh. But I kept my cover because of Ashton. Also, I have a message from Jc to you. It goes 'Luke, you awkward asshole. You better tell Ashton you love him or I will pin a tail on your Australian ass.'" Ricky says, making Luke blush.

"Oh my god. Thanks, Ricky." Luke smiles, turning back to a curious Ashton.

"What's that?" The shorter asks, trying to see inside the envolope.

"Nothing." Luke says, quickly shoving the envelope in his bag. Ashton pouts, kind of hurt. Luke hasn't told him anything except when he told him when they landed that they were in L.A. and to shush. And he wants to know what's in that damn envelope. They make it inside the hotel, Ashton gaping. It isn't too fancy, but it's nice enough to enjoy the view. They quickly get their key from the lady at the desk, almost sprinting to get to their room. They just want to rest. They make it too their room, practically diving for the bed.

"Jet lag sucks." Ashton groans, Luke wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I know. I'm sorry." Luke says, yawning.

"This hotel is really nice. Can you tell me what we're doing now?" Ashton asks, making Luke laugh.

"You'll see tomorrow, babe." Luke says, kissing Ashton's head. Ashton huffs, pouting like a baby.

"But that's not fair! First, you drag me out of bed, then you make me drive all the way to the airport, then you make me sit on a plane for hours on end, and I've been giving you kisses all damn day! Why won't you tell me?" Ashton rants, straddling Luke's waist, frowning.

"It's because this is a very big surprise and you have to wait until our anniversary. You'll be happy you waited, I promise." Luke says, resting his hands on Ashton's hips.

"I'll do anything you want." Ashton smirks, mischievously, running a finger from Luke's collar bones all the way to the top of his jeans.

"Anything?" Luke asks, pulling Ashton down, their lips inches apart.

"Mhm." Ashton says, nodding his head, leaning down, placing a hot kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Luke flips them over, smirking down at Ashton.

"Nah, I'm good." Luke laughs, rolling off of Ashton.

"Aw come on!" Ashton whines, giving up.

"Goodnight, baby." Luke smiles, kissing Ashton before stripping down to his boxers, slipping under the blankets. Ashton copies, sighing. He curls up into Luke, trying to not pout. It's hard though.

"Goodnight." Ashton says, smiling at the way Luke starts to play with his hair. It's not long before Ashton hears soft snores. He takes this moment and slowly peels himself away from Luke. He quietly sneaks over to Luke's bag, opening the zipper. He finally get's it open, picking up the small envelope.

"Put the envelope down right now, Ashton Fletcher Irwin." He jumps when he hears a stern voice behind him. He blushes and puts the envelope down, zipping the bag back up. He shamefully walks over to the bed, blush still prominent on his cheeks.

"Sorry, baby." Ashton says, cuddling up into Luke until he finds himself falling into a peaceful sleep, that damn envelope still on his mind though.

~

"Lukey! Lukey! Wake up! Guess what day it is!" Ashton bounces on top of Luke, shaking his shoulders to wave him up.

"Ashton! Ash-Ashton get o-off of me!" Luke laughs, trying to get his, clearly, very excited boyfriend off of him.

"Guess what day it is!" Ashton shouts, more desperately, as if Luke had forgotten.

"It's our anniversary!" Luke shouts, Ashton shouting in glee. They both laugh for a while until Ashton rolls off of him, laying on his side to face him. He scoots closer, their faces just inches apart.

"Happy anniversary, Lukey." Ashton smiles, looking at Luke like he's his world.

"Happy anniversary, Ashy," Luke grins, pure admiration glowing in his eyes for the older boy in front of him. They both lean forward, a kiss full of pure passion creating. Luke cups Ashton's cheeks, pulling him closer. Ashton gasps, Luke taking this as a chance to slip his tongue in. Their tongue's glide together, them ignoring the morning breath, because they've done this so many times before. Ashton tries to take things further, Luke stoping him.

"Not now."

"Why?" Ashton pouts, out of breath and cheeks pink.

"Because we've got somewhere to go." Luke says excitedly, jumping out of bed. Ashton gets excited now, jumping up.

"So can you tell me now?" Ashton asks, grinning.

"No." Luke says, Ashton's face falling.

"What?!" Ashton shrieks, kind of offended.

"Get dressed! As soon as you're ready we can leave!" Luke says, Ashton leaping from the bed, ripping open his suitcase, pulling some random clothes out, and running to the bathroom. Luke laughs, grabbing clothes out of his bag, but much more calmly than Ashton had. He puts all of Ashton's wild clothes back into his bag, stopping when he sees a tiny little box.

"Luke!" Ashton shrieks from behind him, pants hanging halfway up his legs, shirt on backwards, and toothbrush in his mouth.

"I wasn't gonna touch it! I wasn't, I promise!" Luke stands back, trying to look innocent. He really didn't know it was there, but he was going to touch it.

"I should've hidden it better." Ashton sighs, stuffing the box in his bag deeper, zipping it up quickly.

"I'm really sorry Ash! I really really a-" Luke starts, feeling extremely guilty.

"What're you apologizing for?" Ashton asks, standing up, looking at a sad Luke.

"You're mad at me now." Luke says, looking at the ground.

"I'm not mad. How could I be mad at you on our anniversary?" Ashton cups Luke's cheeks, kissing him, sweetly. Luke kisses back, placing his hands on Ashton's waist. He pulls away when he tastes toothpaste.

"Ew." Luke laughs, wiping his mouth.

"Sorry," Ashton giggles, walking back to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Luke grabs clothes of his own, walking into the bathroom, gulping when he sees Ashton shirtless. Luke tries to calmly walk past him to get to the shower, but that doesn't happen. He feels arms wrap around his waist.

"Hi."

"Hey there," Luke turns around in his boyfriend's grip, smiling at him. Luke finds himself running his hands down Ashton's naked upper half.

"I like this."

"You like this?" Ashton asks, pulling Luke a little closer.

"Actually no," Luke says, watching Ashton's face fall a little, so he leans in, just centimeters away from his lips. "I love it." Luke sucks a small mark on Ashton's neck, making the older boy whine.

"How's about we save water and shower together?" Ashton asks, a naughty sparkle in his eyes.

"Okay."

~

After being the good boys there are and saving water, they're on their way out of the hotel room. Their destination is only a few blocks away, so they walk, holding hands.

"Okay, from here, you have to wear this." Luke stops them, pulling a bandana from his back pocket, which he stole from Ashton.

"Why?" Ashton whines, crossing his arms.

"Surprise, remember?" Luke says, tying the bandana over Ashton's eyes. They continue walking, Luke off in space, thinking of how surprised Ashton is going to be. He stops when he hears a loud bang. He whips his head in Ashton's direction, seeing he guided him to hit his face on a hard pole.

"What the hell, Luke?" Ashton asks, holding his hurt nose.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Ashton!" Luke shouts, feeling extremely guilty. He checks over Ashton's face, seeing no major damage. He'll have a bruise, but he'll be fine. Luke pulls his hand again, only to have Ashton hit the pole again.

"Fucking Hemmings!" Ashton shouts, trying not to get mad at Luke all that much.

"Ashton, I am so so sorry! Please don't break up with me! It's not my fault! Blame that fucking pole. It wasn't me!" Luke overreacts, kissing over Ashton's face.

"Luke, stop. Lu-Luke. Lucas!" Ashton laughs, pushing Luke away. Ashton pulls the bandana up a bit so he can see Luke's face. It's bright red and Luke looks so nervous. He smiles fondly at the boy.

"I'm so sorry." Luke says, stepping closer and kissing Ashton sweetly and apologetically. Ashton kisses back, laughing at Luke's panicked state.

"Luke, calm down. It didn't break. I'm not bleeding. It hurts like shit, but I'm okay. And I could never, ever, ever break up with you. No matter what. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to leave because I've latched on too tight." Ashton brushes his thumb across Luke's cheek, making the younger boy blush.

"Promise?" Luke asks, innocently, making Ashton want to ruin it.

"I promise." He answers, kissing Luke's lips, reassuringly.

"Okay. Blindfold back on." Luke grins, making Ashton pout.

"You ruined the moment." Ashton huffs, making Luke laugh.

"Sorry." Luke says, insincerely, grabbing Ashton's hand, starting to pull.

"Wait!" Ashton says, pulling the bandana away to see that he clears the pole. Luke laughs loudly at that, pulling Ashton down the street, grinning when they finally get there.

"Okay! We're here!" Luke shouts, Ashton's heart racing. He's wanted to know for what feels like forever, and now he get's to. Luke unties the bandana, looking intently to see Ashton's reaction. Ashton gasps and his eyes start to water. He's always been a bit emotional, but this is just overwhelming.

"You...We...It's Disney." Ashton let's out a watery laugh, feeling his eyes start to fill with extreme tears.

"Do you like the surprise?" Luke asks, biting his lip ring, nervously.

"Luke...I...I love it so much." Ashton starts crying, pulling Luke into a loving hug. Luke smiles, wrapping his arms around Ashton's waist.

"I'm glad you like it. I was really scared you wouldn't." Luke mumbles into Ashton's neck, the older pulling back just a bit, so he could see Luke's face.

"You worry too much." Ashton sniffles, smiling. And they kiss for the probably hundredth time today.

"Holy shit, it's those guys from the plane." They hear a girl gasp when they pull away from each other. They see that one girl that stood up to her mother with another girl about her age, holding a camera.

"Hi." Luke says, smiling at the girls.

"Hello. Can I just say that you guys are just really damn cute?" The girl from the plane says, her friend giggling.

"Thanks. It's our anniversary, so we're a bit more touchy-feely today." Ashton smiles, grabbing Luke's hand.

"Awww." The girls coo at the same time, placing a hand on their chests. They chat for a little bit before they part ways, Luke getting them into the park with the things Jc sent.

"Luke, how'd you even do this? Disney is like expensive, and we're not the richest people ever." Ashton asks, as soon as they enter the park.

"I know people." Luke says, smiling.

"But...you're too awkward to know people." Ashton says, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Luke complains, pouting.

"Because it's true." Ashton laughs, kissing Luke's cheek.

~

It's about mid-day, and Ashton's pumped. They've kind of just wandered around the park, looking in different shops and stuff like that. They even made each other buy the little Mickey Mouse ears. They've taken pictures, and Ashton's hungry now.

"Wanna get some food?" Luke asks, a bit hungry himself.

"Yes, please." Ashton says, watching as one of the big roller coaster's speed by on the tracks.

"Corn dogs?" Luke asks, looking at all the food choices close by.

"Yes!" Ashton says, excitedly. Luke laughs, walking over to the stand. There isn't a giant line, and he's thankful. The lines are ridiculously long here. That's why you have to stay a few days so you can capture it all. It's not long until they're chowing down on their food, almost moaning at the taste.

"I am so glad I decided to come here." Luke says, taking another bite.

"Yeah, me too." Ashton says, cheekily smiling at the taller boy.

"You sap." Luke rolls his eyes, but smiles back at his boyfriend. "What ride do you want to go on?" Ashton asks, playing with his mouse ears, Luke quickly snapping a picture of it.

"Well, not the tea cups. I will definitely throw up. What about the Dumbo ride?" He and Luke finish up eating, throwing away their trash.

"Okay!" Ashton says, acting like a child. Luke's always loved that. Ashton may be older, and he may look mature, but he's not. He's a kid. And there is nothing wrong with that. They make their way over to the ride, the line not being too bad. They stand there watching the ride that's currently going, little babies sitting wide-eyed, like it was the coolest thing in the world. Both boys watch fondly.

"I like babies." Luke smiles, cooing when he sees a little baby girl giggling on the ride.

"I like babies too. I want babies one day." Ashton sighs, resting his head on Luke's shoulder.

"Me too." Luke says, grabbing Ashton's hand, lacing their fingers together. They easily pass the time by talking about random things. When they finally make it into the ride, Ashton feels butterflies in his tummy. He knows it's only a kid's ride, but he hasn't been on a ride in a really long time. But he laughs on the ride, looking around the park as they go up and down, around in circles. Ashton pouts when it ends, but smiles when he sees Luke's plastic ears tilted to the side. He fixes them for him, walking out to go to each ride.

"Luke, this is so awesome! I love...this so much." Ashton tries to say it, he tries hard, but he couldn't do it. And Luke's sort of pouting on the inside, but he shouldn't be because he's just as much of a chicken. They day continues on like this, until they run into a very special person.

"Jc!" Luke shouts, running over to give his friend a hug. Ashton's confused, and kind of jealous.

"What's up, man?" Jc smiles, and grins when he sees Ashton.

"Oh, yeah, Ashton, this is my good friend Jc. He's the guy that made this trip possible." Luke says, introducing him. Ashton has a little moment, kind of like the ones in the cartoons where a light bulb pops up above the character's head.

"Hey, Ashton. I've heard a lot about you." Jc smiles, shaking Ashton's hand.

"I wish it could say the same. Luke never talks about really cool American people!" Ashton says, making Luke blush.

"Sorry? But Jc here has a job in the park and he gets discounts like a madman. So he was always telling me that he'd hook me up, but I never could think of the right moment. But then the anniversary happened and it was really cool. So because of Jc, the plane tickets, the hotel, and the park tickets were free." Luke explains, Ashton gasping.

"You're awesome, man! Thanks!" Ashton says, bro hugging Jc.

"All I did was pay. Luke thought of every single thing. He really really cares about you." Jc holds his hands up, giving Luke praise.

"Yeah, I know." Ashton looks over at Luke, and Luke knows. It's time.

~

It's about the end of the day and the boys are completely Disney'd out. But they both agree that they can't wait for tomorrow. The park is near closing, and Luke has to do this now. He leads Ashton over to a small pond area.

"I have something for you." Luke says, making Ashton's eyes widen.

"More? Luke, I'm feeling lucky as hell that I even got experience this! I don't need anything else!" Ashton exasperates, staring at Luke in disbelief.

"I love to spoil you." Luke winks, making Ashton blush. He starts to pull something from his pocket, but Ashton stops him.

"I wanna give you your present first. Since you've done so much for me already, you deserve the first present." Ashton says, pulling that one small box that Luke had seen earlier. Ashton opens the box and Luke gasps. There are matching necklaces with llamas hanging from the silver chains.

"How did you-" Luke starts, but cuts himself off when Ashton places the necklace around his neck. He looks down at the small llama, seeing that it has an engraving on the back.

It reads  _Ashton's Llama King_. He looks at the other that Ashton has, seeing that it says _Lukey's Llama Prince_. "Do you like it?" Ashton asks, a total role reversal from earlier. Ashton's now the one who's nervous.

"I love it." Luke says, kissing Ashton lovingly. He's more eager now than ever.

"I'm glad." Ashton smiles, relief washing over him. Luke pulls out the little box that's been bugging him in his pants all day. His hands are shaking and he feels he might explode. Ashton looks at him curiously, almost worriedly. Luke opens the little box to reveal a ring, making Ashton almost fall over into the pond they're standing next to.

"It's not what it looks like," Luke says, taking in Ashton's surprised reaction. And let's out a giant breath he'd been holding.

"But it's a promise ring. And I know we're still too young to get married, but I just wanted to know if you'd promise me that some day we will." Ashton's on the verge of tears again. The ring is beautiful. It looks way too fancy for Ashton, at least that's what he thinks. Luke looks at him, anxiously, fearing he might say no. Ashton is still shocked, but tears are rolling down his bright cheeks and he's grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. I promise that one day, we'll get married." Ashton nods, Luke grinning, all nervousness being washed away. He slips the ring on Ashton's finger and the older boy takes one look at the ring and let's out watery laughs. Then he sees a matching one Luke pulls out of his pocket.

Luke's reads _Llamas?_

Ashton's reads _Llamas_. Then Luke's looking deep into Ashton's eyes and Ashton's looking right back. Luke grabs Ashton's hands in his own, taking a deep breath.

"Ashton, I...I love you," Luke let's out and Ashton's jaw is dropping.

"What?" Is all Ashton can manage to breathe out. "I love you're eyes. I love your hair. I love your laugh. I love your giggle. I love your lips. I love your touch. I love your personality. I love your bum. I love your thighs. I love everything about you. I've kept it in for months now and I can finally say that I, Lucas Robert Hemmings, am in love with you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin." Luke says, making more tears flow out of Ashton's eyes. He's wanted to hear those words for so long. He's wanted to know how the words roll off his tongue. He's imagined it, but it sounds so much better in real life.

"I...I love you too, Luke." Ashton says it back, a huge wave of happiness flowing through the both of them. And then they kiss. But it's something so familiar, yet so different. There's a new type of feeling in them both, making the kiss all the more better. Luke cups Ashton's cheeks, deepening the kiss. When they pull apart, Luke wipes Ashton's tears.

"I love you so much, Ashton." Luke says, kissing all over Ashton's face.

"I love you more, Lukey." Ashton says, pulling Luke by his necklace to kiss him.

"Fucking finally!" They hear someone shout, making them pull away. It's Jc and Ricky standing by. Then he's apologizing to the people around them for swearing.

"Otp! Otp!" Ricky shouts, snapping pictures. The boys giggle at each other.

"Llama's?" Luke asks, holding Ashton's hips. Ashton grins, looking down at his ring.

"Llama's." Ashton answers, pecking Luke's nose. And who would've thought that the awkward Llama boy would get to call the adorable drummer boy his?


End file.
